Ten Minutes
by letgolaughing
Summary: EC Week is back again and Day One is "Caught In The Act" so I bring you a little oneshot from the world of Twisting The Tale!


**EC Week is back! Yay! Here is Day One's Caught In The Act! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"You've got everything?"

"Yes, mom, for the last time, I have everything," Henry chuckled with mild exasperation while his mother followed on his heels like a puppy anxious over it's master's inevitable leave.

"Are you sure? Do you have your-"

"Mom," he turned around with a strained but loving smile as he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and looked her right in the eye. Those big brown eyes that felt like home to him, "everything is going to be fine, it is just a camping trip. We won't even be out of the Storybrooke limits."

"I know. I know that," she nodded and then took a deep breath and his hands slipped from her shoulders.

"You've let me go back and forth to visit the queen without this much stress," he reminded and she nodded.

"Yes but I know the queen and everyone over there. I trust them. I don't trust the rest of your graduating class."

"Mom," he laughed as he hiked his backpack further on to his shoulder, "I'm pretty confident there is far more risk in traversing realms and galavanting through the entirety of the parallel Enchanted Forest than there is in me camping out with a bunch of graduating kids in the quaint little forest of Storybrooke," he smirked and she scowled that wonderfully familiar and motherly scowl she gave when he teased her.

"Stop using big words, you are only eleven," she pouted with her arms folded over her chest and he laughed quietly under his breath.

"I am eighteen, mom," he reminded playfully as he stepped in and kissed her cheek. But she didn't let him step away and instead unfolded her arms and pulled him in to stay with a tight hug that had him humming a soft laugh and hugging her back.

"You're not allowed to grow up," she protested against his neck, almost hating the fact that even in heels she had to rise on to her tiptoes to hug him properly.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"Don't worry about her, kid," David smiled as the pair of them detangled from their hug, "she's just anxious about the whole graduation thing and looking for excuses for you to stay home."

"Is it wrong for me to want him to stay?"

"No, mom, of course not," Henry smiled and she folded her arms once more and David stepped up beside her and gently pulled her in to his side. "But this is just two nights," he reminded for the umpteenth time that afternoon, "and Hansel and Gretel are gonna be here any second so put your scary face on," he teased and she scoffed while David chuckled. And then as if summoned by the last statement, there was a knock on the front door as the handle turned and in walked the laughing siblings.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Henry!" Hansel chirped as he bounced up the steps in to the foyer with his sister on his heels, "hey Henry's mom, hey David."

"You know, technically speaking, you can call me Henry's dad," David laughed as he stepped away from Regina just to give her the space she seemed to want.

"Yeah, its kind of a mouthful though," Hansel chuckled.

"And 'Henry's mom' isn't?" David teased and Hansel shrugged.

"She kinda holds more power over us given our past, I don't think we'll ever be on a first name basis," he laughed and Regina rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Hello Gretel," Regina greeted kindly and the pretty little blonde grinned bright.

"Hi Ms Mills," she smiled and then turned to Henry, "you ready?"

"Yup, all set!"

"Great! Violet is meeting us there but I figure we should try and get most of our spot set up before she gets there."

"Sounds good, I guess we better go then. Bye mom, bye David!"

"See you in a couple days, kid."

"Be smart, you three."

"We will, mom," Henry chuckled and then lifted his phone and waved it at her a little, "we are only a text message away."

"It'll be fine, Ms Mills," Gretel laughed lightly and didn't acknowledge the edge the mayor seemed to be on, simply thinking better than pointing out such a thing, "we'll keep him out of trouble," she winked and the mayor's eyes widened with the raise of her brow as she shook her head, not wanting to think about what trouble could be stirred between a bunch of graduating teenagers.

"There won't be that many of us anyway," Hansel shrugged, "probably only a quarter of the students are coming. Maybe a third. It'll be fine, don't worry," he grinned and made his way back down to the door with his sister.

"Love you mom!" Henry chirped as he bounced down the stairs, "see you Sunday!"

"Bye Henry," she waved and when the door was shut behind them she felt more anxious than before. She hated that he was growing up and getting so close to leaving home. Absolutely hated it.

"It will be fine, Regina," David soothed with a tender laugh as he hugged her in to his side.

"He is all getting all grown up and I don't like it."

"You know you are never going to lose him, right?"

"I don't know that, David, what if he does go, what if he leaves? I mean, I want him to be able to leave and have a life and a family, but I also don't want him to be…grown up," she frowned and David merely smiled at her. She could see it in the corner of her eye as she sunk in to his side and she listened to the muffled voices and laughter fading on the other side of her front door as the trio walked down her front path.

"One of these days is going to be the last day he calls this place home and with each day that passes, that day gets closer and I am not ready for it to come."

"This place will always be home to him, Regina."

"No, it will be where he grew up."

"Yes, but that is what makes it his home," he assured as he turned her so she was facing him and he left one hand on her hip while the other rose to tuck her hair behind her ear, "every time he comes back to this big white house he's going to be helpless against a smile and that warm fuzzy glow in his heart that will spread through his whole body. And then when he sees you, his darling mother, he will grin from ear to ear and when he gives you a big bear hug he will tell you that it feels so good to be home," he told her gently and she was once again relaxed and calm in his hold and that made the corners of his eyes crease with his smile.

"You always know exactly what to say."

"Well I _did_ manage to make you my wife after all," he smirked and she broke in to a light laugh.

"Yes you did," she smirked and then rose on to her toes to give him a quick kiss and slung her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"And that is something I plan on taking full advantage of during these next forty eight hours," he grinned as his hands started to heavily wander her figure.

"Henry isn't gone yet," she reminded with a grin of her own but her eyes did fall to his lips for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure he is."

"We created the ten minute rule for a reason," she denied with a sly grin as she pried his hands off her and stepped around him.

"It hasn't proven to be necessary for months now," he argued as he prowled after her through the dining room and in to the kitchen.

"And yet it remains in place," she smirked over her shoulder but he didn't let up, "ten minutes between Henry leaving and us starting anything we don't need him seeing. That is the rule."

"I am sure I can persuade you otherwise," he smiled as he slowly pressed himself up behind her and let his hands follow the curves of her body. Starting low on her hips and sliding up her sides over the silk of her shirt, even going so far as to slowly begin to pull the silk from the waist of her trousers.

"Hmmm," she purred as her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head to the side, offering her neck to him. It was an offer he took without hesitation and while he laid kisses upon her skin, she breathed softly, "no, Charming."

"I know you are wearing my favourite bra and panties under there," he breathed as his hands slid up to her chest and slowly began undoing the buttons of her silk top, "I watched you put them on this morning," he told her lowly, kissing her neck and pulling her in deeper to him as he listened to her breath catch and her throat hum, "and I want to be the one to take them off."

She was far too enthralled with his touch to argue when he turned her around with half her buttons already open. And truly, she didn't want him to stop. "This is going to be one of those times where we come back and say 'the _one_ time we didn't wait ten minutes' after our impatience comes and bites us in the ass."

"Well you did ask the boy about a hundred and fifty times if he had forgotten anything," he noted as he pulled the last of her shirt from her trousers so he could finish unbuttoning her shirt.

"That doesn't mean he hadn't. The very definition of 'forgotten' is that it wasn't remembered."

"You are talking far too much," he sighed with a smile and she fell victim to a wonderfully amused smile just before he kissed those burgundy lips. She hummed against his mouth and while his hands roamed the bare skin of her back and stomach, her hands lifted to hold his face as she swivelled her head and kissed him back. "That's better," he breathed against her parted lips and before she could get a word in, he kissed her again and made a point to make her swoon.

She hated it when he did that. Kissed her in such a way that made her knees weak and her balance waver. Hated it almost as much as she loved it. And as she moaned and raked her fingers up through his hair, his grip tightened around her waist and he lifted her on to the countertop. The very same spot she had tried to seduce him all those years ago. This was how it should have panned out. With her shirt slipping from her shoulders, his hands memorizing her figure, her legs hugged around his hips, and his mouth on hers.

She loved being fucked in this corner of her kitchen. And he knew it. Because even after the years of being happily cordial with the raven haired Snow White, Regina still felt that little shot of hot white excitement at getting under her skin from time to time. And where she had failed that night at dinner so long ago, she was now able to succeed time and time again and David didn't mind helping her reenact and twist the end of that evening.

There were times she even wondered if he was making up for the lost opportunity himself. And times where he had even admitted as such straight to her face.

So as he busied himself with working open the finicky clasp on her trousers, Regina made quick work of yanking his heather grey henley over his head. The simple thing was snug over his body and she herself had been eyeing him all day waiting to rip it off him. Three quarter length sleeves, two of the three buttons open, the whole thing accentuating his broad shoulders and toned abdomen. But not so much that it was obnoxious or arrogant, just enough to make any woman's gaze linger a little too long.

And off it went. Tossed carelessly to the floor as their kiss grew far more heated and their breaths grew sharp and short. Her hands were tugging at his belt and his jeans, her thighs pulling him closer as his hands tangled through her hair. Her back arched in to him and he pulled her head back by her hair and dragged his teeth down her jaw and throat between wet kisses. It had her moaning and dragging her palms up her husband's abdomen, the heat between her legs building higher with every rise and fall of his muscles. She loved every part of his body.

When he was half way down her throat, her hand slipped in to his pants, his belt dangling open and his dark jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, and she rubbed a heavy palm over the part she wanted most.

David groaned quietly against her throat and when his hands hands left her hair it was only to roughly tug her closer to the edge of the counter so he could try once more to get that infuriating clasp open on her trousers.

Gretel had found herself frozen in place in the doorway to the kitchen from the dining room, her wide eyes unable to leave the half clothed bodies of the mayor and sheriff. She had gone in to help look for Henry's phone charger but now her eyes could not leave the mayor's figure as David's teeth dragged down her throat. Slender and strong, a moan caught in the woman's throat, her body arching in to that of her lover's, her matte silk shirt hanging off her elbows, the red fabric pooling on the counter, her breasts accentuated by an expertly fit bra that was all black lace, one strap having slipped from her shoulder, her collarbone sharp and prominent.

The sight had Gretel lightheaded and her stomach flipped wildly in heat and then her eyes fell on the sheriff and her gaze darted over every muscle in his body, the way he used his whole body to kiss his lustful wife, the way he groaned when her hand disappeared in to the waist of his jeans, the strength in his arms when he pulled the mayor closed, the size of his hands on her waist, and the ferocity he used to as he fought with her pants.

Her head was spinning and her eyes fell back on the mayor when she smiled a smile Gretel would never forget and dove in for another heated kiss, completely unaware that they were being watched. Then David finally got the clasp open and the sight of matching black panties had Gretel's mouth going dry and she knew she needed to run but her feet were weighted in to the ground.

And then Hansel bounced in through the door at the other end of the kitchen by the stove and stopped dead in his tracks with a startled "oh-!"

And just as the sound registered in the ears of the couple and they started to pull away from their kiss, an unsuspecting Henry wandered in next to wide eyed Gretel and his eyes blew out just as wide.

"MOM!"

Regina's heart stopped dead and their kiss was broken in an instant and they were thrown in to a frantic chaos of wide eyes and shouting, "Henry!"

"Mom! Oh my god! Oh my god, MOM!" He shouted and didn't know where to look as she pushed David away from her and tried to cover herself.

"Henry! Wh-what are you doing here?! I thought-!"

"I just forgot my phone charger!" He shouted with a hand in front of his eyes so he couldn't see either her or David.

"I asked you this morning if you had it!" She argued as she tugged her shirt back over her shoulders with panicked and uncooperative hands.

"I know you did!" He yelled with a little stomp of his foot, entirely unable to react calmly over what he had just seen, "and I thought I had it!"

"I told you to make a check list!"

"So this is my fault because I didn't make a check list?! What about the whole ten minute rule thing you guys made up?! I was gone for like five!"

"You know about the ten minute thing?!"

"Yes! Mom! I know about the ten minute rule thing! That's why I don't ever come home after ten minutes! I send you a text an hour later if I've forgotten something! Half hour at the bare minimum!"

"Oh my god," she groaned with closed eyes and a hand over her mouth as she hopped off the counter, "you have us mathed out?!"

"That is beside the point, mom!" Henry argued and then looked to the side and found Hansel still standing wide eyed at the other end of the kitchen, "Hansel! Stop staring at my mom!"

"Right! Sorry…I…I'm sorry…" he apologized awkwardly with his eyes down on the floor and slowly backed out of the kitchen with his hands raised in surrender.

"Oh my god," Regina shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling. It could not have gotten any worse.

"Mom, do you know where my phone charger is?" Henry asked desperately, quite ready to just sprint out of the house and buy a new one at the drugstore on the way.

"It's right here…" Gretel spoke up quietly as she reached forward and tugged it from the wall beside them and the mayor's dark eyes immediately snapped to hers which led to her fumbling and nearly dropping the charger. Gretel's gaze snapped for a moment to David who was leaning back against the island with a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh but her eyes were quickly drawn back to the mayor clutching her shirt closed over her chest.

And then her eyes fell to Henry who was looking at her in disbelief but not in judgment.

"You too?!" He exclaimed and Gretel tried and failed to get her voice to cooperate before she all but ran from the kitchen with his charger in hand. "She's driving, and now we are all going to crash because she's going to space out thinking about all of this!"

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, mom! I don't want you to drive us!" Henry shouted and was relieved to see she had covered herself when he accidentally threw his hands at her in gesture.

"Well if you really think she's going to crash-!"

"She's not going to crash the car, Regina," David laughed lightly, trying with all his might to keep from laughing hysterically.

"God! Ten minutes, mom! Ten!"

"I'm sorry, Henry!" She cried out with a bend in her knees as he started to back out of the kitchen.

"Ten!" He repeated as he pointed a finger at her.

"Henry, I'm sorry!" She called after him but all she got back was his voice shouting from the foyer with one more enunciated word.

" _Ten_!"

And then the front door was slammed shut and she was left utterly horrified, "oh my god, David!" She whined out as her knees bent completely and she sat down on her heels with her hands over her face. She was answered with David's laughter, quiet but building.

"It's not funny David," she scolded but he didn't stop, he only got worse. "David!" She snapped as she shot up but he was near hysterics and she was cold and shaky with shame and horror, "it's not fucking funny!" She yelled as she punched him in the arm.

"It's a little funny!" He laughed as he shrunk away and rubbed his arm.

"Eighteen years, David! Eighteen years I have prevented my son from walking in on me like that! Eighteen years I have kept his mind free of such images! And then you!" She spat as she shoved him so hard he had to take a step to catch his balance. But he didn't stop laughing. He only seemed to laugh harder.

"And not only was it just Henry! It was Hansel and Gretel as well! God damn it, David!"

"I've always wondered why a girl as pretty and as nice as her was so incapable of keeping a boyfriend," David chuckled and Regina's gaze fell in to a deadly glower, "I guess all it took was seeing you all hot and bothered for the pieces to click in to place."

"I am going to kill you," she snapped and could not, for the life of her, settle the rattling of her insides, "I swear to god, David I am going to kill you!"

"Henry will be alright, Regina."

"Eighteen years!"

"And only caught in the act once! That's not bad at all," he offered with a laugh and she gave him one more shove before she stormed out of the kitchen, "it could have been worse! They could have come in two minutes later," he laughed with his eyes nearly closed but she didn't turn back around.

"And now they're all going to crash and die because of you!" She exclaimed with her arms thrown in the air.

"They are not going to crash, Regina!" He promised with a laugh as he tipped back in to the island once again.

"This was all your fault!" She exclaimed as she swung back around through the kitchen door.

He could have argued that she didn't stop him, he could have argued that she was enjoying it, he could have argued that she pushed it forward just as much as he had, but he didn't. He only smiled and felt his love grow for her even more, "it was my fault and I am sorry," he told her and she was satisfied with his compliance with that fact but didn't want to show just how much. He knew her better than she believed, he was sure.

"You are sleeping on the couch," she grumbled at him finally before she swung herself back out of the kitchen and left him on his own.

David only laughed to himself as he nodded his head for he supposed it was only fair. He couldn't be mad though. He adored her far too much.

"The _one_ time," he laughed to himself, recalling Regina's earlier prediction and finding even more humour in it now, "the _one_ damn time."


End file.
